phantasystarfandomcom-20200216-history
Quest
Quests are missions which can be undertaken by the player in Phantasy Star IV, the Phantasy Star Online and Phantasy Star Universe series of video games. They can range from single player missions that tell side stories, scenarios from the main quest split into different chapters, multiplayer campaigns, or small asides that mainly serve to give the player experience in the game mechanics. Phantasy Star IV Quests Phantasy Star IV began the tradition to include short sidestories that would provide optional challenges for experience points or meseta. There are a total of eight quests which will unlock over time as Chaz progresses along the main story. The quests include: Phantasy Star Online Quests : For in depth info about specific quests, see PSO quests. The offline quests in Phantasy Star Online are separated into different tiers. As the tiers are cleared, more quests will become available. Tier 1: Quests available from the start *Magnitude of Metal *Claiming a Stake *Battle Training Tier 2: Exploring the Forest *The Fake in Yellow *Journalistic Pursuit *Gran Squall *Native Research *Forest of Sorrow Tier 3: The Underground Caves *The Lost Bride *The Value of Money *Secret Delivery *The Grave's Butler *Addicting Food *Waterfall Tears *Black Paper *Letter from Lionel *Soul of a Blacksmith Tier 4: No Man's Mines *Knowing One's Heart *Dr. Osto's Research *Unsealed Door Tier 5: The Ancient Ruins *From the Depths *Doc's Secret Plan *Soul of Steel *Seek my Master *The Retired Hunter Phantasy Star Universe Quests : For in depth information about specific quests/missions, see PSU quests. The story in Phantasy Star Universe is split up into three episodes with individual chapters included in each. The first episode takes place on the original Phantasy Star Universe release with Ethan Waber serving as the protagonist. Episodes 2 and 3 take place in the online mode of the Ambition of the Illuminus expansion and focus more on the exploits of the player character. Episode 1 *Chapter 1: Of Light and Darkness *Chapter 2: Typical Lives *Chapter 3: Relics *Chapter 4: Rogues *Chapter 5: The Divine Maiden *Chapter 6: Captives of Moatoob *Chapter 7: Photon Sealing *Chapter 8: In Mellvore's Wake *Chapter 9: Hot SOS *Chapter 10: Rite of Divination *Chapter 11: Unification Point *Chapter 12: Life Choices Episode 2 *Chapter 1: The Mask *Chapter 2: Desert's End *Chapter 3: HIVE Clean-up *Chapter 4: Shadow Conspiracy *Chapter 5: Valley of Suspicion *Chapter 6: Rescuing Hyuga *Chapter 7: Protect the Festa *Chapter 8: Flash of Ruin *Chapter 9: Price of Genocide *Chapter 10: Illuminus Ambition Episode 3 *Chapter 1: Despair and Hope *Chapter 2: Restorations *Chapter 3: Will of Light *Chapter 4: Farewell to Mother *Chapter 5: Ambition's End *Chapter 6: Photon Harvest *Chapter 7: Road to Rykros *Chapter 8: A Brighter Day Phantasy Star Zero Quests : For in depth information about specific missions, see Phantasy Star Zero quests. Phantasy Star Zero's story is different for each race in the beginning three quests. Dialogue choices also influence the ending cutscene after the credits depending on how the player connected with certain characters. More multiplayer and side quests will be unlocked as the player progresses in the story, and the fields will become available upon completion as well. Human Story *The Valley King *Snowbound Rescue *Clockworks *Artifacts *A Far Journey *Truth Revealed *Curtain Call CAST Story *Memories Opened *United in Power *Clockworks *Artifacts *A Far Journey *Truth Revealed *Curtain Call Newman Story *Swamp Devil *Fighting Fear *Clockworks *Artifacts *A Far Journey *Truth Revealed *Curtain Call Side Quests *Third Daughter *Mayor's Mission *Devilish Return *A Small Friend *Get Connected *Mayor's Quest *Waltz of Rage *I Love Ruins! *Fallen Flowers *Future Hunters *2 Sets of Heroes *Ana's Request *Mother's Memory *To the Future *The Eternal Phantasy Star Online 2 Quests : In Phantasy Star Online 2, the term "Quest" has been redefined to simply refer to missions that the player undertakes in the game. The actual form of partaking in assisting other characters is renamed Client Order, in which the player may accept requests from NPCs in order to gain rewards. The Quest types in PSO2 are as follows: * Free Field: The player explores an area with no restrictions. The mission is completed by defeating the area boss or collecting a certain amount of Quest Points. * ARKS Quest: The player tackles a mission with a specific objective. * Time Attack Quest: The player attempts to clear a preset series of maps in the fastest time. * Advance Quest: A variant of Free Field with higher difficulties, stronger enemies and exclusive drops. * Extreme Quest: The player attempts to clear five difficult stages in a VR training simulator. * Ultimate Quest: A variant of Free Field featuring extremely strong enemies in a vast, corrupted environment. * Level-Up Quest: A variant of Free Field where players attempt to collect a certain amount of Quest Points. This Quest type has a permanent +100% EXP bonus and very high boss encounter rate. * Riding Quest: The player boards a Rideroid and travels around Las Vegas, defeating enemies to score as many points possible. * Challenge Quest: Players attempt to clear a preset series of maps before their VR Energy expires. Players start as a Level 1 Challenger with no gear. * Endless Quest: The player attempt to clear objectives through randomized areas in a time limit. The time limit is increased with each objective clearance accomplished. * Limited Quest: Event Quests that cycle out every few months. May feature special collaboration bosses, such as Knight Gear and Odin. * Emergency Quest: A Quest based on time-locked events. Occurs on scheduled time periods or semi-randomly throughout the day, and typically lasts for 30 minutes. * Story Quest: Quests that pertain to the game's story. Phantasy Star Online 2es Quests The Quest designation in Phantasy Star Online 2es is similar to that of its main counterpart. However, there is no request system. The Quest types in PSO2es are as follows: * ARKS Quest: The player joins Operator Seraphy in the hunt for the missing Dr. Cohen. Comprises the story of Classic Season. * Story Quest: The player joins the Darker Busters and seeks to solve the mystery of the Weaponoids and the Trans-Enemies. Comprises the stories of Season 1 and Season 2. * Side Story: The player spend time off with the Weaponoids and other characters to get to know them better. Required to unlock the Presents Gauge feature. * Special Quest: Special Quests that undergo periodic rotation. ** Daily Quest: Fights an array of enemies in specific locations, which changes with each day of the week. Certain materials needed to strengthen Chips may be obtained here. ** Event Quest: Special Quests that available for a limited time. The target enemies differ depending on the Quest. * Emergency Quest: A Quest based on time-locked events. Players challenge a powerful Rare Boss for valuable rewards. Occurs semi-randomly and typically lasts for several hours. Phantasy Star Nova Quests : In Phantasy Star Nova, the quest system is now called Promise Orders. They are issued by specific NPCs in the overworld, each containing a unique objective such as completing a certain missions or killing specific enemies. Category:Quests